destiny_archives_de_la_tourfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Ikora Rey (dialogues)
Cet article recense les dialogues de proximité d'Ikora Rey. Destiny Sur ses recherches * Il y a tant à apprendre, Arcaniste. * La Lumière est riche en secrets, Arcaniste. * Vous entendez ? Des voix ? Des sons comme ... des mélopées ? * C'est comme si le Voyageur s'était caché, comme s'il ne voulait pas montrer son visage. * Je sens une divergence dans la Lumière, comme si le Voyageur rêvait. * Vous sentez quelque chose vous aussi, n'est ce pas ? * Venez : j'ai des choses susceptibles de vous intéresser. * Ne soyez pas stupide, c'est ce qui a tenté Osiris. * Osiris savait des choses qui ont dû le rendre fou ... * Il est si facile de se perdre dans les Ténèbres. * Nous verrons quelle volonté est la plus forte. * Là où une personne voit un dieu, une autre voit seulement une ombre sur la Lune.Bungie, Destiny : Le Roi des Corrompus, Texte d'ambiance : Armure du Lapin de jade (Casque) * Je ressens toujours la présence de la Reine. Je pense qu'elle approuverait ce que nous faisons en son nom.Bungie, Destiny : Le Roi des Corrompus, Texte d'ambiance : Armure du Garde (Brassard d'Arcaniste). Sur sa réputation * J'ai bien tenté de les prendre de haut, mais ils se sont emparés de mon Spectre. La conversation qui suivit fut courte.Bungie, Destiny, Texte d'ambiance : Invective (Fusil à pompe) * Je vous intimide tant que ça ? * Comment un Gardien pourrait-il avoir peur de moi ? * Je vous assure ! Ce qu'on dit sur moi est faux ! * Allons ... Je ne transforme pas les gens en grenouilles ! C'est une légende ! Sur son rôle en tant qu'Avant-Garde des Arcanistes * Allez me chercher le dossier des nouveaux élèves. * Je vous offrirai mes conseil si je le peux. * Laissez-moi vous dire ce que j'aurais aimé entendre dans mes jeunes années : l'immobilité est précieuse.Bungie, Destiny : Le Roi des Corrompus, Texte d'ambiance : Brassard du Rite de l'orage (Brassard d'Arcaniste) * Les Arcanistes ont récupéré depuis Oryx ... La plupart d'entre nous du moins ... * Venez, j'ai des choses susceptibles de vous intéresser. * Ça donne l'impression de voler, comme une feuille, portée par le vent ... * Si vous en avez assez des fusillades, l'Ordre a besoin de chefs. * Appelez le Conseil, nous avons besoin que tous les Ordres l'étudient. * Je vous prie de m'excuser : on m'a chargée d'organiser le rituel du zénith. * Consolidez le Mur, je sens venir une force du Sud. Sur son rôle à la tête des Clandestins * Apportez-moi les relevés de Mercure, les Vex sont de retour. * J'ai des douzaines d'Arcanistes en train d'observer le Royaume Ascendant. * Si un autre monstre surgit de l'Au-Delà pour détruire le système, nous serons là pour l'en empêcher. * Donnez-moi un visuel : Cosmodrome. * Donnez-moi un visuel : Ruines de l'éveil. * Mais quelque chose d'autre s'éveille, au delà du Jardin noir ... Les Éveillés ? * J'ai l'information : c'est pire que nous ne pensions. * J'ai trouvé l'endroit : informez le Guide. * Hmm ... Il faut se préparer à ce qui vient ... * Très bien Gardien(ne), la Lumière peut attendre. * Je pourrais vous faire parler si je le voulais. Sur les ennemis de la Lumière * Le Caveau est au plus profond de la Dépression. Mais qui est assez fort pour y entrer ? * Quelque chose agite la Lumière : un poids, une obscurité ... Sur la Lune ... * Un courant dans le flux éthérique, inerte, figé : un Temple de la Ruche ! * Ah ... Une fissure dans la Lumière ... C'est l’œuvre de Cropta ! Mais comment la réparer ? * Répondez-moi : qu'est-ce donc que cet Oryx ? * Oryx est mort ... et les visions ont disparu ... * Bien sûr, Oryx n'est pas vraiment mort ... Mais il a été banni de ce monde ! A propos de Xûr * Quelque chose résiste ... Une conscience ... Mais ce n'est pas humain ... * Une conscience dans la Tour ... Mais ce n'est pas terrestre ... L'un des Neuf ? * Mais il y a quelque chose d'autre ... Quelque chose qui les a réunit. Divers * Un habitant sur le seuil ? Hmm ... Bienvenue, mon ami ! * Soupir Elle plie mais ne rompt pas ... * Gardien(ne) ! Ça fait plaisir de vous voir ! * J'ai failli ne pas vous voir. * Je peux vous consacrer une minute. * Excusez-moi ... J'étais en train de penser à autre chose. * Nous avons beaucoup de travail. * Avez-vous des questions ? * Parlez, je vous en prie. * Nous devons rester concentrés. * Vous avez l'air reposé. * Gardien(ne) ? * Gardien(ne), s'il vous plait ? * S'il vous plait, j'ai autre chose à faire ... * Ai-je réclamé cotre présence, Arcaniste ? * C'est un défi ? * Si c'est un jeu, je n'ai pas le temps. * Oh ... Je vois ... Rires ! * J'avais besoin d'une pause de toutes façons. * Oui ... A propos d'Ikora * Je me moque de savoir ce qu'elle fait pour la Tour, Ikora Rey est une terroriste de la magie. (Garde de la reine) * Ikora répète sans arrêt à quel point la recherche est importante. Ces patrouilles d'analyse contre-la-montre fournissent apparemment des données importantes. Faites-en quelques-unes, et revenez ici. Ça devrait lui faire esquisser un semblant de sourire. (Amanda Holliday)Bungie, Destiny : Les Seigneurs de Fer, Quête : Faites sourire l'Avant-garde. Annonces publiques de la Tour * Ici Ikora Rey. L'Arcaniste a qui j'ai prêté le PicatrixLe Picatrix est le nom latin d'un traité de magie et d'hermétisme médiéval. est prié de le retourner. Immédiatement. * Escouade Or-8 ? Ici Ikora. Ne vous fiez pas aux voix de vos radios.En anglais, il s'agit de la "Fireteam Bouley" (erreur de traduction ou de transciption). * "'''Ikora Rey':This is Ikora Rey. The South Tower is off limits, because we are still cleaning up last night's... event."'' Références Catégorie:Dialogues